The King of Darkness
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Jack Spicer thought his life with magic was over once he turned 18. He'd never imagined that helping an injured man would take him back on the path of magic as he seeks power he had only ever dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The King of Darkness  
**Rating:** T  
**Summery:** Jack Spicer thought his life with magic was over once he turned 18. He'd never imagined that helping an injured man would take him back on the path of magic as he seeks power he had only ever dreamed of.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the picture that inspired this fanfiction. I am not making any money off of this fic, and I currently have no money anyways! So no suing me!  
**Pairing:** Jack/OC  
**Author's Note:** Seth's picture is actually a fan art of Sirius Black. I found in online while searching for Harry Potter fan art. No this isn't a crossover. Seth is an Original Character I thought of when a friend of mine was writing her fic about the Xiaolin Monks fighting Chaos. Also, so no one bitches about having a kid in sexual situations… Jack Spicer is 18 years old! He's LEGAL! Seth is um… Old! Like the dawn of time old… So yeah… Remember to remove the spaces… Also the leopard in the picture DOES have a name… It'll just be mentioned during the story, so watch out for it!  
**Seth: **http/ bishounen. animehq. hu/ Sirius /Sirius /sirius24 .jpg

* * *

**Chapter One**

A full-grown leopard slowly snuck along the edges of the highway. Her master was around somewhere, but she had lost track of him. She hated herself for it. How could she call herself a familiar if she couldn't even keep track of her master?

Bright gold eyes narrowed towards the oncoming traffic. To the passing cars, she appeared as nothing more than a small cat lost and cold in the big open world. Yet no one stopped. The human's kept driving by, some even honking their horns to make sure the cat didn't go out into the road. The horns made her ears hurt.

"Worthless, they are all simply worthless. Why he even believes these fowl beings are worthy of his great power is beyond me." Her voice was a soft growling slightly British accented voice. She had adapted the accent some time during "The Dark Ages" while her master was out making his rounds. She had found the smells of the creatures called humans, to be beyond fowl. Her sensitive nose picked up the smell of rotting flesh and unwashed skin.

Deciding to give up on her thoughts of the fowl beings known as humans, the leopard stalked into the near by woods to drop her disguise. She continued her search from the cover of the trees and kept her gold eyes wide open to spot her master. Her nose twitching every so often, searching for her master, where ever he was.

* * *

Jack had been enjoying his free time very much as of late. Three years ago he had threw down his Wu locator watch at Wuya and Chase Young's feet, threw the Shen Gong Wu he had on him at the Xiaolin Monks, and then smashed his heli-bot on a jagged rock. He had then called for a private helicopter; shed his long black coat, making sure that it was completely destroyed by the helicopters propellers. He had kept his orange goggles, though they now merely hung up in his new sports car. An aqua blue Porsche Carrera GT with white leather interior. It was his pride and joy.

Driving around with the roof down and his music playing loudly, with a pair of dark black sunglasses on his face covering up his dark red eyes, was what he was currently doing and was by far the most relaxing thing he could think of. His skin was no longer the pale white but was a soft tan. His hair he had stopped coloring and was down a snow-white color. He stopped spiking it around his 16th birthday and had instead left it looking as if he had just woken up. Leaving it messy and hanging in his eyes.

Jack had so much free time, which he had taken to making his own video games. He still upgraded his robots every so often, but between those upgrades were very lengthy periods of time. His video games became his new love. He had bought a bunch of computer artist stuff, including a drawing tablet, which he used to design all of the characters and monsters in his games. He had found out shortly before starting that he actually had artist talent, and found himself drawing at every turn.

His game featured the fight between good and evil. The main character was a confused teen whose mom had been a great evil witch, while his father was once the hero of their world. He was torn between doing what was right and what he wanted to do. He had worked in a bunch of the stuff he had seen in his ventures to get the Shen Gong Wu, even created copies of the 4 Xiaolin Monks that could train the main character. The first game had sold nearly a million copies in just a few short hours of its release and had spurred Jack to make more and more. The world now knew just who Jonathan Spicer was, and he loved it.

Driving down the highway back towards his home, Jack spotted a bundled up person on the ride of the road. Their long black hair was flying freely in the wind while the ragged back blanket that was covering him, kept shredding when a car past by. Jack wondered only briefly why no one spotted for the poor man, before he slowed his car down and pulled it off to the side a bit off from the man. He shut off his car and pulled his sunglasses off and set them onto his dashboard. He then stepped out of the car and slammed his door before, while minding the oncoming traffic, headed towards the huddled man.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack's voice, though no longer as squeaky as it was in his youth, hadn't deepened as much as he would have liked. But he had an air of confidence around him now that he had lacked completely while in his youth. The man must have sensed that about Jack as well because he had pulled the blanket down part way so his eyes could be seen.

Those eyes made Jack nearly freeze in his place. The dark gold reminded him so much of Chase's that it truly scared him. But the red tint around the outside of his eyes made Jack's mind calm. This man WASN'T Chase Young. He was just an injured, possibly sick, and possibly very hungry, man. Plus, as far as Jack could tell, the gold of this man's eyes held plenty more emotions than Chase's ever held.

"Why have you stopped?" Jack was broken out of his thoughts by the cracking deep baritone voice that came from the black wrapped man. Jack then noticed the man's skin was in fact a very ghostly pale. The man was sick. Jack shook himself mentally before kneeling in front of the man. The man's eyes following Jack's movements like a lion watching its prey.

"I couldn't let someone just sit on the side of the high way. It's dangerous here, you could get seriously hurt." Jack was truly concerned for the man, and it showed in his voice. The man gazed into Jack's ruby colored eyes before extending a shaky hand towards the teen. Jack took the hand and noticed how cold and clammy it was. It the man didn't have a fever it would be a true miracle. The man's hand wrapped around Jack's before he let out a deep body-shaking cough. Jack reached out to steady the man as he slowly tried to get to his feet. Jack aloud him to lean on him as Jack started to lead him towards his car.

"I am very thankful for this young man. But I do not wish to trouble you." Jack snorted loudly and shook his head. The man was walking very slowly as if he had not walked in years. Jack took his time; it wasn't as if someone would steal his car anyways. And if someone tried, he'd just buy a new one. The man coughed a few more times, Jack having to stop moving to help hold the man upright. Jack wondered if he had any cough drops in his glove box in his car.

"You're no trouble at all. The last few day's been pretty boring for me, so this will give me something to do. Plus like I said, I couldn't just leave you there." The man nodded at Jack's words before turning his gold eyes towards Jack's car. Jack had to briefly let go of the man to open the passenger side door, but the man had simply leaned against the hood of the car. Jack then helped him get seated in the car and marveled at how ragged his clothing under the blanket looked. Jack made a mental note to get the man fitted for new clothing before he left. "You're a mess, we'll get you cleaned up as soon as we're back at my place."

"That is not necessary. You have truly done enough already." Jack shook his head before walking around the car to climb into the drivers seat. He slipped his sunglasses back on his face before giving a bright smile to the man next to him. The man had watched as Jack climbed into the car, his eyes searching as if trying to find out if Jack was simply toying with him or actually caring for him. Jack squashed his thoughts though.

"Now enough of that. I might not be one of the goodie two-shoes, but I'm not going to let someone go back out into the world in rags and looking like death is breathing down their neck." Jack gave another blinding sweet smile towards the man before starting his car and turning down the radio. He then shifted gears and sped off back down the road. The man sitting next to him had closed his eyes and seemed to be deep in thought. Jack smiled softly to himself. He was sure that if Chase and Wuya got a look at him now, both would be dieing laughing at him. No evil genius ever saved some half dead hobo from the side of the road. It was something the Xiaolin Monks would do. Jack left the smile on his face as he continued down the road.

* * *

The leopard nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a small tug at the back of her mind. It meant that her master was attempting to contact her. She let her mind open up the mind link and sighed deeply as a wave of happiness and pride wafted through her from her master.

"Kabira, I believe I have found him." Her master's deep voice echoed in her head and she felt her sigh relax hearing it. All of her previous doubts about him left her in an instant.

"Master you're alright. I was so worried!" Her British accent was soaked with her relief and she felt her master's mirth at the tone of her voice. She worried over him as if he was one of her cubs, though she never had any cubs, and he actually was far older than her.

"I am fine my friend. I do not where I currently am but I assure you I am in very good hands." His voice was now dripping with a hidden darkness that made Kabira's skin crawl. She loved her master, but him being who he is scared her at times. She was even more shocked and nearly fell out of the tree she was laying in when her master sent her a mental picture of the human he was with. Even to her animal eyes, he was a very handsome young man. She knew that her master had found a mate. She just hoped he would last longer than the last one.

"Good hands indeed master. Do be careful and when you get to wherever you are going, contact me once more so I may follow after you." Kabira felt her master's nod before the link was severed. She sighed heavily, scaring a family of squirrels that were sitting above her. Laying down on her stomach on the tree branch her tail dangling down and swaying in the wind, she found herself falling into a soft sleep. She knew that her sleep was also due to the slight pull from her master. He was exhausted and it was so strong a feeling it was seeping through their link like water through a grate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The King of Darkness  
**Rating:** T  
**Summery:** Jack Spicer thought his life with magic was over once he turned 18. He'd never imagined that helping an injured man would take him back on the path of magic as he seeks power he had only ever dreamed of.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the picture that inspired this fanfiction. I am not making any money off of this fic, and I currently have no money anyways! So no suing me!  
**Pairing:** Jack/OC

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jack had pulled into the driveway of his home two-story beachfront home and had to suppress a laugh as he watch the man mumble in his sleep. Jack pressed the button on his key chain that opened up the door to his two-car garage and drove in before parking his car and shutting it off. He watched as the man mumbled once more before turning his head to face Jack. Jack bit into his bottom lip as he watched the man lick his lips in his sleep and a piece of long black hair fell over his peaceful face. Jack didn't hold back his urge to move the hair.

The man stirred just as Jack had touched the hair. The man's gold eyes opening sleepily before they seen Jack's hand near his face. The man's head snapped up and he moved away from Jack quicker than Jack could even blink. Jack held up his hand and shook his head.

"Relax, I wasn't going to hurt you." The man looked as if he had just seen a ghost and his eyes were darting everywhere. Jack frowned before removing his keys and opening his driver side door. Stepping out he motioned for the man to do the same. The man hesitated for a moment before following Jack's lead and opened the passenger side door and stepped out. A bit shaky the man leaned against Jack's car as his eyes continued to scan the nearly empty garage.

"Where am I?" The man's voice was deep and husky, fresh and full of sleep and Jack could sense that he was tense too. Jack looked around the garage and knew instantly why the man seemed so uneasy. There were robot parts all over the shelves towards the front of the garage, his many types of vehicles he had used during his Wu hunts. A few spare laser guns that didn't work any more, metal tools so far rusted they no longer even opened, and the scariest of them all, a robot who had so much rust on him no one could tell what it had even looked like and not to mention the fact that said robot also resembled a person. His Chameleon Bot, one of his greatest creations. It now lay in the corner of his garage, broken and rusted.

"This is my garage, we're at my house. Sorry, I probably should have woken you up earlier." Jack moved towards the still open garage door and motioned for the man to follow him. Once outside the man seemed to relax. His front lawn was a paradise in itself. Colorful flowers, a small pond, and a fountain all stood off to the side of a stone path that lead to the wrap around front porch. A wooden porch swing sat off to the far end of the porch and over looked the pond perfectly. The font door was of a white maple wood, and the siding of the house was the same white maple. He had wanted his home to be made of the maple and had paid a lot of money to get it. The trim was lined with a sky blue, and big wall sized windows curved around a part of the porch and showed the inside of a very big living room.

Jack lead the way up to the three steps to his front door before unlocking his door and stepping to the side to let the man walk in first. With wide excited eyes, the man walked into the room and stopped dead. Jack smiled to himself as he shut the door when he stepped in and stepped out of his shoes. He looked off to where the man was staring and noticed that he had found the sliding glass doors that lead out onto the beachfront. The ocean crashing against the beach filled the house with a sweet smell and the calming sounds.

"It is beautiful…" Jack blushed slightly before leading the man into the living room. The room was barely furnished but the furniture was comfy. The walls were painted a soft sky blue that matched the outside trim and the couches and chairs were all over stuffed and white with the same blue on the cushions. The floor was a dark wood but a fuzzy sky blue carpet sat in the middle of the living room. A small fireplace that was decked out in black stone stood out the most and had above it a flat screen TV. He helped the man sit down on the couch facing the view of the ocean and smiled before stretching.

"The kitchen is just in front of us, the dinning room to the left. The stairs in the dinning room lead up to the two bedrooms and the two bathrooms. It's not much, but it's home." Jack blushed as he pointed out the rooms to the man. The man seemed fixated on the ocean in front of him. Jack laughed a moment before heading into the kitchen. The appliances were all bleach white and the floor was the same dark wood. Jack went towards one of his white maple wood cabinets and dug out some cough medicine. He then got a glass of water and then headed in with the things for the man. Kneeling on the ground in front of him he handed the medicine to the man first. The man took the offered medicine before sipping slowly at the water.

"How about a nice relaxing bath? Then you can get some sleep." Jack helped the man stand up and placed the used empty cup off to the side before helping the man into the very empty dinning room. A two-person bar sat near the kitchen counter with two bar chairs. Off to the side was a desk that had a laptop set on it along with all of Jack's artist tools. The stairs sat at the back of the room and were carpeted with sky blue carpet while the railings were white maple. The man took everything in with wide eyes marveling at all of the woodwork. All of the wood having carvings of Jack's art into them, monsters from his first game, Shen Gong Wu, Chase's lizard form, different cultures Gods, all of it graced all the woodwork in the house.

The hallway up stairs held pictures of Jack's family on the walls along with some of the pictures of the Xiaolin Monks. Double doors on either side of the hall lead to either the rooms, while the hall ended with a large open library and art room, that lead out to an balcony. The man coughed hard and had to grab onto the wall to keep his balance. Jack grabbed onto him and kicked open one of the door doors leading into a peach and lavender colored guest room. It was the room that Jack's parents normally stayed in, but they rarely visited any longer. The bed was a king sized bed and had a pillow top with a lavender comforter thrown over it, peach sheets and pillows graced it also. The curtains were the same peach but had lavender spirals as a design. A large walk in closet was left open and empty at the back of the room and a white wooden table sat to the side of the bed. The large wall sized windows could be completely opened to let in the ocean breeze, while opposite them sat the curtained entry into the guest bathroom.

Jack helped the man onto the bed and watched his face show his delight at such a comfortable bed, before he walked into the bathroom to start the water for the bath. He searched the cabinets in the white stone bathroom and pulled out two blood red towels, a washcloth, some soap, shampoo, and conditioner. He checked the water once more before heading back into the living room. The man had removed the blanket he had been wearing and was currently frowning down at his clothes. The black pants looked to be a soft material and the shirt had parts of lace hanging off of it. It was badly ripped in many parts and the grime and dirt on it made it seem almost brown instead of black.

"I look like a common bum." The man's voice had a bit of a pout in it and Jack had to hold back his laugh at the tone. He wouldn't have guessed that this man was even capable of pouting. He cleared his throat slightly causing the man to look up at him with wide gold eyes.

"I don't think I have anything that would fit you here, so if you want I can send for someone to come and fit you for something." The man blinked at Jack with shock and then nodded before starting to strip out of his clothing. Jack felt his face heat up before he turned his back on the man and pulling out his black flip phone. He quickly dialed the number for the fitter he knew. He had a quick conversation with the man before he hung up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and looked into deep pools of gold that seemed to be shimmering with mirth.

"I want to thank you for all of this. But I can not do that properly if I do not know my saviors name." Jack blushed brightly as he suddenly realized, one he hadn't introduced himself to this name, and two the man in front of him was completely naked. Jack sputtered to himself for a few moments, the man laughing softly to him self while running his fingers through his long black hair.

"My friends call me Jack…" His voice was soft and he held his eyes closes with his head bowed slightly. Jack knew his face was about as red as an apple, and he let his messy hair hang in his face. He didn't understand why this man was causing such a reaction out of him. He hadn't felt like a blushing fan boy since he was 13 and Chase had used one of his tigers to drag him out of a bubble bath.

"What is your proper name?" The man forced Jack's chin up with a single finger and Jack's eyes snapped open as he recognized the sudden serge of magical energies. It was like using one of the Shen Gong Wu; the magic flowed through his body and sucked at every pore of his skin like a starving wolverine. He had thought he had forsaken magic and its effects years ago. But the pull from the man holding his head was making Jack drunk. The man was powerful, extremely powerful, and Jack felt himself bending to the man's ever whim.

"Jonathan Spicer." He said softly and with as much confidence and he could muster. He felt a soft hand trail down the side of his face before he felt another hand on his chest starting to undo the buttons of his silk dress shirt. Before he could pull away from the man however the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Jack snapped his attention to the door and the man took a step back.

"I should get that." Jack squeaked out before making a dash for the bedroom door. The man simply shrugged before turning and heading into the bathroom. His stride was no longer shaky but full of power and confidence. His skin no longer looked as if death was breathing down on him, but was a healthy soft peach. His hair was no longer knotted and ratty, but long and silky. If Jack had paid much more attention he would have seen the man give off an animalist type smirk before he disappeared behind the curtain.

Nearing the door he fixed his shirt and realized that his face was still slightly flushed. He took a deep breath before opening the front door and rolling his eyes at the fitter. The bumbling man in front of him was from England and had moved to the small beach side village only two years ago. He had opened up his own tailor shop and Jack had fell in love with his work. The man could sew together silk as if he was feeding a baby.

"Sorry I didn't get her sooner Mr. Spicer. The police are going all crazy. They seem to have spotted a leopard near by." Jack blinked at the man before him before motioning for the man to come in. The man continued to talk Jack's ear off as he made his way upstairs. Jack rolled his eyes; if it wasn't one thing it was another.

"Edward, shut up and just fit him!" Jack's voice was a low growl and he watched as Edward stumbled into the guest bedroom before stuttering out an apology. Jack walked in behind him and noticed that the man was standing by the windows with only a towel wrapped around his shoulders and silk black boxers.

Edward quickly got to work and within twenty minutes the man had a several nice silk button up shirt that fit him like a glove, silk lounge pants in dark purple, blood red, and black, and several other things Edwards had brought with him. Things that included more boxers, a long leather trench coat that covered up most of the man's face except his eyes and went to his feet, new black steal toe boots, several leather and black denim pants, belts, and fingerless gloves. Jack was impressed with all of the clothes and watched the man search through it all to find an outfit to wear. Jack took the time to pay Edward and watched as the Brit almost ran from the house. Jack always found pleasure in tormenting the nervous man, but he didn't understand why he suddenly got three times as much pleasure. It was like his days with the Heylin side all over again.

"These are most spectacular Jonathan." The man's voice broke Jack out of his memories of Chase and Wuya and his ruby eyes widened as he watched the man pull on a pair of very tight black leather pants and a tight blood red t-shirt. Jack's breath caught in his throat as the man's gold eyes pinned him to his spot. The look in those eyes was of the deepest lust. Jack had never remembered seeing it before, but figured it must be something else.

"How silly of me, I have not introduced myself to you. And after all the trouble you have gone through for me." Jack watched as the man moved around the bed towards him. He watched unmoving as the man's hand lifted up and moved towards Jack's cheek. His breathing coming faster and faster as the man leaned forward to whisper against his suddenly very dry lips.

"I am called Seth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The King of Darkness  
**Rating:** T  
**Summery:** Jack Spicer thought his life with magic was over once he turned 18. He'd never imagined that helping an injured man would take him back on the path of magic as he seeks power he had only ever dreamed of.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the picture that inspired this fanfiction. I am not making any money off of this fic, and I currently have no money anyways! So no suing me!  
**Pairing:** Jack/OC

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kabira growled lowly in her throat as she watched her master through their mind link. She sat on a high stonewall just outside of Jack's house. She had the perfect view of the bedroom and was waiting for the right moment to leap through the open window.

She had no desire to interrupt her master while he was working his magic into his human mate. She was sure by now the boy was something special. He hadn't jumped away, or demanded to know anything. He just seemed to except it.

"This one has dealt with powerful magic before." Kabira growled to herself before she felt the tug come from the mind link. Her master was summoning her to him, and she was not one to keep him waiting. Taking a giant leap, the leopard landed gracefully in the rather large guest bedroom, sitting back on his hunches and watching the two men in front of her.

Jack couldn't believe what was happening. His head was spinning and he was sure he was going to pass out. Seth, the mystery man that he had saved from the side of the highway, was pressing soft kisses and nips to the side of his neck as he moved his hands down Jack's back. The feeling was extremely too pleasant to stop, yet he knew that he had to. He wanted some answers. Pulling away though seemed very difficult, Jack couldn't move any part of his body, except for his eyes. He didn't let himself panic though, for at the moment he tried to move, Seth pulled back and turned away from him. Jack took a deep breath and moved to look around Seth. He was slightly started to see a leopard sitting in his guest bedroom. Thoughts of Chase and his army of cats came to mind.

"I believe I have some things to explain to you Jonathan, to explain what has just been given to you. Your role in life has changed, greatly." Seth's voice was soft and deep and Jack felt himself melting inside from hearing it. Shaking his head he glanced towards the leopard and noticed that it was about twice as big as a normal leopard. Seth turned back around to face him as he was admiring the jungle cat and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. Jack rested his head against the man's chest sighing and breathing in the scent of rainwater that seemed to be flowing off the man.

"I am Seth, the bringing of all things evil and destruction. I search the world for a partner who will follow me and stay by my side for all eternity. I believe that you, Jonathan, are that one. You shoved me compassion when you took me in from off the street. You showed no fear of me when I approached you. And you understand the workings of true evil. Therefore Jonathan, I have chosen you to be my partner. Do you except?" Jack was speechless. He thought that his days of questing for world domination were over. Yet here was a true being of evil asking him to be his partner. Jack reached up and pinched his arm hard hissing under his breath and seeing Seth raise an eyebrow at him. Jack took a step back and looked up into the deep gold eyes that were watching his every move.

"I'm not dreaming. This is real right?" The slight nod from Seth was all Jack needed. With a shout of glee he jumped into Seth's awaiting arms and placed a hard kiss to the older man's lips. Seth kissed him back just as hard and wrapped his arms around Jack protectively. Jack, without even realizing it, had in that one moment became the most powerful being on the planet.

"Will you enlighten me child as to why you have magical residue in your system?" Kabira said as she walked over towards the bed, leaping up on it and watching as her master smiled gently and smoothed out Jack's wild messy hair. Jack turned bright ruby eyes towards the leopard before frowning and ducking his head.

"When I was younger I was stupid enough to open up a magical puzzle box which imprisoned the Heylin Witch, Wuya. She used me to gather up the mystical items known as Shen Gong Wu so she may rule the world. But she soon betrayed me when Chase Young reappeared. He gave her a new body and they started working side by side to rule the world. Doing everything in their power to make me look even more like a fool. When Hannibal Roy Bean came back into the world though, Wuya betrayed Chase and went to Bean. We all fought with the Xiaolin Warriors for control of the Shen Gong Wu. When I was 15 I was feed up. I couldn't take being a pawn in all of their plans. Just another worthless minion as they all fought. So I gave it up." Jack took a deep breath and leaned into Seth who had wrapped his arms back around Jack and was holding him tightly. Jack could sense the possessiveness that Seth was giving off, it was sweet and meant so much to Jack.

"The Heylin Warriors are fools to believe they could control the world with those simple toys." Seth's voice was a dangerous hiss. He did not like hearing about his mate's past. A sudden urge to kill the people to hurt him so much to run away from his own dreams, burned brightly within Seth. Outside dark clouds started to span out from the beach house. They would spread all over the world. Over taking even the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

"Those do NOT look good." Dojo said before he ducked back under Clay's ten-gallon hat. The cowboy nodded his head before turning to watch as the other monks had taken notice. The four Xiaolin Dragons had grown greatly over the years. Raimundo had bulked up a bit and now looked even more like the beach style suffer bum he's always wanted to be. Kimiko had her hourglass figure and was forced to bind her chest because of its size; her hair had even gotten to be so silky smooth that she was forced to keep it cut short enough to pull back in a bandana. Clay himself hadn't changed much, but was much more muscle than fat. Omi had shocked them all though. Over the years the small boy had shot up to an average size. According to Dojo, Omi resembled Master Dashi more and more every day. The little monk had even gotten the hang of slang.

"Do ya think its Wuya?" Kimiko's voice was soft and smooth as she walked over towards Clay, she wrapped and arm around his and looked up at the dark purple, blue, and black clouds that were spinning above them.

"This does not look like her magic." Omi's voice was quiet; he rarely spoke any more unless he had something to point out. His eyes were closed and he looked ready for deep meditation. After Jack Spicer had quit from the Wu hunt, Omi had lost some of his firey will. In a battle a week later with Chase, the Evil Overlord had sliced at Omi's throat. Though it wasn't life threatening, the cut had damaged Omi's vocal cords. The scar he had never let be healed, he told them it reminded him of his own faults. No one commented about it.

"Crone dome's right. Wuya's clouds were black and green. These are purple, blue, and black." Raimundo had looked up only briefly from his hand held game. Jack Spicer himself made the game and Raimundo had been greatly pleased to find it. The game let him kill things any time he wanted, and still had a great story line behind it. Plus, he was IN the game!

"I reckon that it's that blasted Bean." Clay rubbed at his chin while Kimiko continued to cling to him. The two had gotten very close over the years. Kimiko seeing Clay as an older brother more and more, he was her life support when her world started to fall apart. Clay was the only monk who knew about Kimiko's breakdown after Spicer's departure. He had stayed up with her for hours holding her and telling her it was going to be all right. The little Japanese girl had even fallen asleep in Clay's arms and refused to be moved. Clay didn't mind he had grown very fond of Kimiko. He would even chance to say that he was starting to love her.

None of the monks went back to training that day; they were to on edge with the appearance of the new clouds. Not even Master Fung or Master Guan could place the clouds. And Dojo, though he knew what they were, was not speaking. The dragon had instead curled up around Omi's neck alternating between shivering and just plain shaking.

* * *

Chase Young did not like bad weather. Big storms made his cat warriors nervous. Thunder made them all whimper and hide, making louder noises than the actual thunder. High winds made his Heylin magic go off course, and caused cold drafts though his home. But the think he hated the most about bad weather was the eyesore that they made.

The dark clouds rolling over and around Chase's mountain palace were no exception to this. Those he had to admit they were pretty colors for storm clouds they were still eyesores.

Wuya hated bad weather mostly because it made her hair go all frizzy. She had been attempting to brush out all the knots and tangles in her long red hair when the dark clouds rolled in. At first she paid them no mind, which was of course until she tried to fix her hair with a simple spell. Her magic didn't work at all. Panicked she raced through the castle she was forced to share with Chase to find said Overlord.

She found him sulking in his throne room attempting to meditate. Panting heavily she kneeled down in front of him and held onto her sides. He sensed her presence and opened up his eyes. The dark gold orbs narrowed at her, he was irritated. He was unable to mediate and it was messing with his transformation. Causing his dragon tail to form, and causing him immense pain.

"Chase, my magic. It doesn't work!" Her voice was high and squeaky and hadn't changed at all. When she screamed she gave all toughs in the area massive headaches. Chase was not immune to these headaches and even felt one starting to form as she spoke.

"I do not care that your pitiful magic is not working." Chase's voice came out a sneer. He hated not having control over his transformations, and he hated going through all the pain. He would have just forced himself to transform completely, if something in the air wasn't stopping him. With that though his eyes widened with shock and he glanced up at the high skylight. The dark purple, blue, and black clouds were swirling around his castle as if a tornado would appear. He glanced down at Wuya to see her gaping up at the clouds as well. Both of them knew who had created them, and they were both suddenly very afraid.

"Seth!"

* * *

Hannibal curled up even farther under the bottom feathers of Ying-Ying. The clouds had closed in around the tree they were in but he paid it no mind. He knew almost instantly who had caused the clouds to form. But he also knew that the man could not get to full power unless he had a mate.

"Ah, Ying-Ying. It seems our good friend Seth is giving the world a light show." The bird ruffled its feathers before burring its head under its wing. Hannibal frowned at that and moved to look up at the clouds. The purple, blue, and dark were being joined by a red mist and white lightning. Hannibal's small eyes widened before he ducked back under Ying-Ying. Both beings quaked in their tree as the lightning swirled around the clouds and the red mist descended.

"The end of the world as we know it… Seth has mated!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The King of Darkness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summery:** Jack Spicer thought his life with magic was over once he turned 18. He'd never imagined that helping an injured man would take him back on the path of magic as he seeks power he had only ever dreamed of.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the picture that inspired this fanfiction. I am not making any money off of this fic, and I currently have no money anyways! So no suing me!  
**Pairing:** Jack/OC  
**Author's Note: **The following chapter is dedicated to my only reviewer: Shadow Priesstes! But for all of you, feel free to read and review… I might just dedicate a chapter to you if you do! Oh and Seth is the Egyptian God of evil and destruction. I happen to be a big fan of Stargate SG-1 and the Gould are mostly named after the Egyptian Gods. So it sort of fit with the story. Plus none of the other ancient gods had cool names like Seth!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kimiko brushed her hair out of her face with one hand while the other hand was firming placed on Dojo's back. The dragon had sensed a new Shen Gong Wu only moments before and the four Dragon Warriors and one real dragon set off in the direction of it. The wind blew hard in her face, making her hair whip about her head and stinging her eyes. She found herself seriously starting to think about shaving her head.

"So what's this Wu called Dojo? And where exactly are we heading?" Raimundo had to nearly scream over the winds that were whipping by them. Clay was sitting close by and was to busy holding onto his precious ten-gallon hat to pay any attention to the Brazilian, so Raimundo was forced to yell up towards the head of their ride, Dojo.

"It is called The Fire Seed." Omi's voice was still soft but Raimundo had no trouble hearing the other teen. Even if said teen was sitting the closest to Dojo's head and Raimundo himself was near the back. "It is said to be able to control the fire's that lie beneath the surface of the earth. It also has the power to force any and all Volcano's to erupt." Raimundo hung his head as he heard Kimiko claim the Wu for herself after Omi's speech. It wasn't any true surprise to Rai; Fire WAS after all, her element.

"This is the major thing kiddies. Dashi and I hid the Seed inside a small statue of the Hawaiian Goddess, Pele. Said statue is now located in a small shrine to the goddess near the mountain: Kilauea." Dojo's voice echoed over the sound of the winds, making it very easy to hear him.

"So why is this a "major thing" Dojo? If it's in a shrine, we just go in. Grab the Wu, and get out of there before anyone notices!" Raimundo gave off one of his best know it all wise guy smiles and crossed his arms over her chest. Clay shook his head at the Brazilian before grumbling about the wind. Omi had his eyes closed and face expressionless, but Kimiko's face was one of worry.

"Kilauea is known as the most active volcano in the world. Since it first started erupting in 1983, it hasn't stopped. Dojo please tell me that shrine wasn't atop that volcano." Her voice was a mere whimper and Rai felt his own happy mood fade away. If the shrine were indeed on top of an active volcano, it would truly be a miracle, if any part of it had survived.

"If I remember correctly the shrine was located a little ways from the volcano, sitting overlooking Mauna Loa. It's entirely possible that it's been completely destroyed by now." Raimundo let his head droop as Kimiko started yelling at Dojo as to why he hadn't gone earlier in the decade to see if the shrine was still there. Dojo had simply replied that he wasn't sure where any of the Wu was until they became active again. It had of course been 1500 years since he'd seen the thing.

Raimundo decided that it was best to ignore the loud yelling of his female teammate and looked down at the passing ocean. In a few moments they would be in Hawaii. He had always wanted to go, but suddenly it wasn't the place he wanted to be the most.

"Did ya'll notice that those weird clouds have disappeared?" Clay's voice made Kimiko stop yelling and turn her head to the sky. Raimundo did as well and gasped loudly. The sky was a clear blue, not a single cloud hovered over the Hawaiian Islands. It was as if they had just entered into the eye of a giant storm, Kimiko brought up this small idea. And it seemed to make even Omi nervous.

"Reckon we should set down now Dojo. Before it gets any weirder." The dragon nodded his head at Clay's words and headed down towards the nearest beach. Once they were near enough to the ground, the four dragon warriors jumped off of the real dragons back onto the soft sand.

Almost instantly Omi started to scan the horizon of the beach for any sign of the shrine. Dojo curled himself up on Clay's shoulder, while Kimiko sat on the beach and ran her hands through her hair. Raimundo went straight to the edge of the beach squatting down and dipping his hands into the water. All four of the dragon warriors were at ease, but they knew that any minute their enemies would be upon them. Ready to get to the Shen Gong Wu first.

* * *

Wuya growled to herself as she watched Chase use the Golden Tiger claws to open up a portal to the base of Mauna Loa. The evil Overlord had directed over twenty of his jungle cats to head through the portal then turned towards Wuya. His face held a deep frown. He knew that they would be out classed on his hunt. With no use of their powers it was almost impossible for either of them to win against the four Dragon Warriors.

"Be on guard Wuya. We only have a few Shen Gong Wu, and I have no intention of losing any of them to the monks." Wuya only nodded her head before following the jungle cats through the portal. Chase spared one last glance upward at the glass ceiling above him and at the dark clouds before jumping through the portal himself.

* * *

Jack rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling of his guest bedroom. His eyes were half closed and he sighed softly as he heard the water running in the shower of the guest bathroom and the soft purring coming from the floor. Seth had been an extremely loving and gentle lover when it came right down to it. Jack found himself in a lull as he tried to focus on something other than the memories of the night before.

He didn't have to try hard before he felt a tugging within himself. He sat up in the bed and let the sheets fall around his waist. His eyes were wide and his breathing had nearly stopped. His sudden shift in position awoke Kabira from her slumber. The leopard leap up onto the bed and rested her head in Jack's lap. The teen glanced down at the leopard before his attention turned towards the curtain leading to the bathroom.

Standing in the walkway was Seth, a simple blood red towel wrapped around his waist as his long black hair hung damp around his shoulders. His bright gold eyes watching Jack with a look of deep concern. Jack felt his throat tighten up before he lifted a hand to his head.

"What is wrong Jonathan?" Seth's voiced as he walked towards the bed. Jack started to rub at his temples. He was getting images in his mind of a small wooden shrine located between Mauna Loa and Kilauea. Jack knew the shrine, having been there a few times before to watch Kilauea erupt. He also suddenly knew about what was hidden in the shrine.

"It's a Shen Gong Wu. The Fire Seed." Jack looked up at Seth and frowned before leaning into the man, Seth smiled and sat down on the side of the bed wrapping an arm around Jack's bare shoulders. Jack took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. "It's got the ability to control the Earth's inner fires, along with all of the volcano's on Earth." He blinked open his eyes and looked up into Seth's smiling face.

"It seems the signature of the Shen Gong Wu has left a bigger impression on you than I first thought. It seems you are now able to sense them." Seth's voice was soft and Jack watched out of the corner of his eyes as Seth leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. Jack shivered before moving back and looking up fully into Seth's face.

"How?" Jack's voice was full of disbelief. How was he suddenly able to sense the Shen Gong Wu? And what happened now that he had this new power? Was he going to get more of them?

"It is a part of the new you child." Kabira said through a yawn. She was enjoying her nap, but this was sort of interesting. How would the human handle having god like powers and abilities. "Your other powers are unknown to us, but should reveal themselves when they are ready." She let out another yawn before flipping onto her back. Jack took the opportunity to scratch her belly and she purred brightly at the feeling.

"It is all from our mating Jonathan." Seth stood up from the bed and walked over towards the guest closet and started to search for some clothes. Jack took the time to really scratch Kabira's stomach, making the leopard purr even loader than his car. Jack found himself laughing before the tug on his brain came again. He frowned and stood up wrapping the sheet around his waist.

"This tug isn't going away! I say we go and get this stupid thing then come back here and, I don't know… Mate more?" Jack's face was beat red as Seth turned around from digging through the closet and gave him a giant grin. Kabira rolled her eyes and grumbled about having the scratching stop before she hopped off the bed. Jack turned and walked out of the room going into his own bedroom and searching for some clothes.

Finding a pair of tight black pants and a tight blue t-shirt with a design of one of the monsters of his game, that spanned the front, side, and back of the shirt. The monster was a four headed beast, part lion (one head and one paw), part hawk (wings, one head, and a claw), part dog (one head, one paw), and part lizard (one claw, the tail, and a head). He quickly ran his fingers threw his hair before heading towards the guest bedroom again.

Seth was sitting on the bed tying on his new black steal toe boots. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a long sleeved fishnet shirt with a long trench coat over top of all of it. His hair had completely dried already and was now flowing in the slight breeze from the open window. Jack caught him self from drooling and walked into the room. He kneeled in front of Seth and laid his head down on the man's knee.

"Shall we take my car? The shrine isn't to far from here and there's a road that leads right to it." Seth nodded his head at Jack's question and stood up before helping Jack to stand and placing a kiss to the boy's forehead.

"If you wish to take your vehicle we may." Seth motioned for Kabira to follow them and Jack, Seth, and the giant leopard left the house and went into the garage. Jack quickly unlocked the car doors and pulled his seat forward to let Kabira hop into the back seat. After climbing in, he handed a pair of sunglasses to Seth before placing a pair on his own face. He pressed the button to lower the roof before pressing the button to open the garage door. Once the door was open, Jack backed out of the garage and then pressed the button to close the door. Once that was down Jack quickly sped off down the road heading towards the road that would lead him up to the shrine.

* * *

Wuya hated the sand, she had never understood why under that moment though. She was currently kneeling in the sand of the beach the portal had opened up to, digging through the sand to locate the Shen Gong Wu. Chase was sitting near by on a rock with his eyes closed and seemed to be in meditation. A few of Chase's jungle cats were also digging in the sand, but so far none of them had come up with anything.

Wuya stopped suddenly as she watched Chase's eyes pop open. Loud voices were filling the air, voicing Wuya knew all to well. The Xiaolin Monks were on the beach and heading towards them. Wuya leap to her feet and ran over to where Chase had stood up. The two of them knew that if the Monks were hear their chances of getting the Wu were almost none.

Without warning Wuya had turned from Chase and ran behind him up the mountain path towards where a small road lead up the volcano. Chase growled before turning and running after her, his cats following after him. If they had any luck at all on their side right now, it would let them get to the Shen Gong Wu first.

* * *

Jack leaned back against the door to the shrine as Seth walked up the small incline to look over Kilauea. Kabira was curled up at Jack's feet staring down the road they had just driven up. Jack looked down at the leopard before throwing up the small red stone in his hand. It was the size of a normal tennis ball and looked like a ball of harden magma. Jack caught the stone on its way back down and watched as a panting Wuya took the last few steps to the shrine.

"Well, look what we have her. A ragged old used up piece of haggish Heylin magic." Jack looked down at Kabira who let out a purr mixed with a laugh. Jack smiled brightly and watched as Wuya's green eyes widened.

Wuya fought to catch her breath from the run up the hill, behind her she heard the screams from Kimiko and Clay who had been unlucky enough to have to face Chase's jungle cats. Omi and Raimundo were still hot on her and Chase's trail. The Overlord jumped and landed neatly next to Wuya, his back was turned to the shrine and watched as Omi and Raimundo caught up to him and Wuya.

"It looks as if we are first Monks. To bad for you." Chase turned to face Wuya and frowned seeing the stunned look on her face. He growled towards her before pushing her towards the shrine. "Wuya, get The Fire Seed. I shall deal with the Monks."

"I'm afraid you're to late Young. The Fire Seed belongs to me." The voice that reached Chase's ears was to familiar for Chase to ignore it. He slowly turned and watched as both Omi's and Raimundo's faces lit up in giant smiles. Wuya's face was still stuck in a look of shock, and Chase's soon joined it. Standing just a few feet away leading against the door frame for the shrine was known other than Jack Spicer.

"Spicer dude!" Raimundo shouted and raced past the stunned Chase and Wuya. He was about to wrap the former boy genius in a giant hug when a deep growl stopped him in his tracks. Raimundo looked down and his own eyes widened. Sitting at Jack's feet was the biggest leopard Raimundo had ever seen. And the worst part was, the leopard looked about ready to eat him.

"Jack Spicer, it has been far to long. You have been well I hope." Omi's voice was soft and Jack found himself softening his smirk. He noticed the ugly scar along the boys throat and wondered briefly who had given it to him. The Dragon of the Water dared not to get to close to Jack because of Kabira sitting at his feet.

"You know how it is. Made a few video games. Bought a Hawaiian Island. Made my own dream home. Met the man of my dreams. The easy life." He threw the stone of magma into the air once more and smiled as Clay and Kimiko came running past a still stunned Chase and Wuya. "Well now it seems the whole gang is here. I'm guessing that Hannibal is hiding himself under your skirt Wuya?"

"But… How… Why… When… Where… Huh?" Jack rolled his eyes as Wuya stuttered, her mouth hanging open in awe. To her eyes, Jack had turned into some sort of Island God, his tan skin setting off the snow white of his hair and his charmingly way to bright smile. Jack lifted up the hand that wasn't holding the Wu and took off his sunglasses. His ruby eyes locked with dark gold and he felt his smirk widen.

"How am I here? Well I drove up the road you just ran up. Why am I here? Oh no real reason, except of course to pass the time between taking over the world and my new video game. When did I get here? Oh I'd say about ten minutes before any of you. I'm not sure what where question you want to ask though." Jack laughed softly and heard Kabira's purr laugh with him. Jack felt Chase's gaze on him and the leopard and watched as one of the jungle cats walked closer to the leopard. Jack smirked widened into a deadly glare towards Chase when the lion that had approached Kabira took a swipe at her.

Before anyone could react however a quick swipe from Kabira's own paw sent the lion's head rolling towards Chase's feet. The deadly turned into an "if you could be turned to stone. You would be dust right now," glare. Kabira licked at her now bloodied paw and Jack stood up straight.

"It would be wise Chase Young, to not attempt to harm my family members." The Overlord took a step back as a dark figure appeared behind Jack suddenly. Jack leaned back into the strong chest as Seth wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. Raimundo looked over to see Kimiko on the verge of a schoolgirl squeak, and could already tell her mind was racing at the thought of Jack and the man behind him. Omi looked confused at first but a quick whisper from Clay made his face light up in a smile none of them had seen in years. Clay had crossed his arms over his chest and was leaning towards Raimundo. Wuya looked like someone had just thrown a giant rock on top of her, her normally dark skin had gone ghostly pale, and her bright green eyes had clouded over completely.

"Spicer, what did you do?" Chase's voice was a mere whisper, but his voice was full of a fear Jack had never heard before. Jack tilted his head up to look at Seth and felt his breath catch in his throat. The bright gold eyes he had so easily fell in love with, were glaring daggers towards Chase. Jack watched as those eyes trained on him and softened instantly. Seth gave him a soft smile before looking over towards the Monks. Jack turned his attention back to Chase and smirked.

"To tell you the truth Young, I didn't do much more than lay on my back and spread my legs." He watched as both Wuya's and Chase's eyes got wide and both started to back away again. Jack shook his head and made a gesture with his hand calling them over. A glow appeared around both of the Heylin Warriors and Jack smiled as they were brought closer to him. "Now it's not polite to walk away when having a conversation." Jack pointed to the ground and watched with a bright smile as both of the people in front of him were forced to their knees. Jack heard a soft laugh come from his feet area and looked down to see Kabira looking up at him.

"It seems you have found another of your powers Jack. You seem to be a telekinetic. Capable of moving things, and in this case people, with your mind." Kabira nuzzled her head against Jack's leg and he smiled towards her before looking back to Chase and Wuya. Both were looking at HIM with true fear. He was marveling in it when a throat was cleared behind him. He looked up and felt himself melting at the loving look Seth was giving him.

"Care to introduce your friends Jonathan?" Seth motioned to the four Xiaolin Warriors standing off to the side. Jack nodded his head and leaned into Seth more, moving the magma rock around with both of his hands.

"These are the Xiaolin Dragons. The Dragon of Earth, Clay; The Dragon of Wind, Raimundo; The Dragon of Fire, Kimiko; and last but not least, The Dragon of Water; Omi." Jack pointed to each dragon and waited until they said quick hello, or in Kimiko's case burst into a fit of giggles. Omi stepped forward and bowed slightly to both Seth and Jack, an action that truly shocked Jack.

"It is an honor to meet Jack Spicer's most loved one." Seth smiled at the Dragon of the Water before holding Jack closer to his body. Jack looked down at the Wu in his hands before tossing the stone towards Omi.

"I don't really need the Shen Gong Wu anymore, and have no where to put them. So if you don't mind, I plan to continue to find them but then hand them over to you. It'll make life more interesting between my past times." Omi nodded his head before Wuya, who had snapped out of her daze enough to break Jack's hold, yanked the stone from his hands. Jack watched with an amused expression as Wuya ran down the hill towards the beach. Chase hot on her tails. The Xiaolin Dragons screamed after them but Kabira stopped them from chasing after them.

"If we don't go now they will surely get away!" Omi stared at Jack and frowned as he watched the boy close his eyes. A moment later a loud scream was heard and then two bodies landed in front of Jack. Wuya stood up and reached for the dropped Wu but Jack was quicker. As their hands touched the Wu is glowed a bright red. Jack rolled his eyes as Wuya smirked.

"Well Jackie boy, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Golden Tiger claws against, what every you have." Wuya knew she had him. Jack had no Shen Gong Wu in his possession. He had given them all to the Xiaolin Warriors. Omi stepped forward and handed over the Monkey Staff to Jack but Jack just shook his head.

"I choice to fight without Wu." Wuya's face dropped but nodded her head nonetheless. She tilted her head to the side to see Chase glaring at Jack and the Xiaolin Dragons. "What's the challenge Hag? Or is your age catching up to you and your lost what little mind you had to begin with." Wuya fumed before standing up stilling holding onto the Wu, Jack followed her movements with narrowed eyes.

"The challenge you little back stabbing ingrate, is to destroy the most sandcastles in five minutes. The one who destroys the most gets both Wu!" Jack nodded his head and watched as the sand around their feet rose up over the mountains, he had forgot what it was like to be in a Showdown. The ground beneath himself and Wuya shuttered once and hundreds of small sandcastles shot up out of the sand. Above their heads, clouds had appeared and had formed a timer of sorts. Jack smirked and closed his eyes. Kabira said that his powers would activate when he needed them too. Well he needed them now.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" Both Wuya and Jack shouted and Wuya was off, using the Golden Tiger claws, she leap from one castle to the next stomping out any and all castles in her way. Jack remained in place, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. He heard Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko all shouting him on.

"What's he doing? He's going to lose if he doesn't move!" Raimundo was fuming. Jack Spicer was going to get his ass kicked. His first showdown in years and he was getting his ass handed to him. Raimundo looked over to Seth and frowned when he seen the smile on his face.

"Just watch Dragon of the Wind. Jack had just tapped into another of his powers. I believe you are going to enjoy this." Kabira lay down on the sand and watched as Jack's ruby eyes snapped opened. An eerie yellow light appeared around Jack's hands and he held them outwards. The sand's started to stir and a harsh wind started to blow. Jack clenched his hands and as the clock ticked down to the final seconds, the sand that made up about a million castles flattened out completely.

A loud buzzer noise was heard and the Dragon's as shouted loudly as the Tiger Claws and The Fire Seed flew into Jack's awaiting hands. As the sands went back to normal Seth leap towards Jack and caught the boy as Jack sagged backwards. He looked extremely exhausted, but the smile on his face showed how proud he was of himself.

"A voice said that I had a mixture of elements. Said it couldn't choose one, so it gave me all of them." Jack's voice was soft and the dragons that had come to stand by him had to strain to hear him. Seth kissed his forehead and watched as Jack slipped into unconsciousness. He lifts Jack up in his arms and watched Chase start to yell at Wuya for losing a Shen Gong Wu. Seth turned his back to them and looked into the faces of the four Xiaolin monks, a soft smile on his face.

"I believe Jonathan would have liked all of you to company us back to our home. When he awakens you may speak more about what has happened." Seth turned and headed for where Jack had parked his car. Kabira stayed behind and watched as Raimundo and Kimiko flanked Seth on either side, both staying silent but questions burning brightly in their eyes. Clay followed behind them trying to reassure a trembling green dragon that everything was okay. Omi however had stayed back with Kabira.

"Something bothering you Dragon of the Water?" Omi looked down to the leopard and sighed heavily. He had so many questions running through his mind, and none seemed to be appropriate enough for this time. Omi shook his head and headed towards the direction in which the rest of his friends went.

"It is just good to see Jack Spicer again." Placing a hand on his neck he focused his attention on the people surrounding the sports car ahead of him. Kabira stayed silent as she walked along side the dragon. She knew that things were going to be very interesting when Jack woke up. She hoped the boy had popcorn in his house. She was going to need it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a little ending note. I'll be posting two lemons on Deviantart. I'll have the links for you with the next chapter. I should get that out before Friday. Also look for my Naruto/FFX-2 Fanfiction: From Shinobi to Spira, which I should update tomorrow with the next chapter! Also, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


End file.
